Meet The Boss
by AwokenMonster
Summary: Things have been going well at The House Of Creepypasta, but when they finally meet the owner of the house, Jeff The Killer decides to make him his target for teasing. Poor Slenderman won't know what hit him. Rated T for when Jeff feels like killing or swearing. Might go up if it gets too bad


'I'm bored', Jeff The Killer whined to no one in particular. He lied sprawled on the couch on his back, knife in his hand and head falling backwards off the couch. Eyeless Jack and Ben sat in front of him, shaking their head at the other's behavior. Their "housemaid" told them to stay in the living room. It wasn't exactly a housemaid… It was Allie! She ran errands for them so they wouldn't freak out any of the humans in the city. She told them to stay close so they could meet their boss; the one who paid for the house. They had never seen him before since Allie was always the one who corresponded. A few days ago Jeff and Jack demanded to see their boss because they didn't really trust it all. Sure, he gave them a nice house; The House of Creepypasta, but why didn't they ever see him?

Smile Dog and The Rake were in the garden. 'When was he supposed to be coming?' Jeff asked, uninterested. 'About now', Allie chuckled when she walked into the living room. Jeff looked her way and raised an eyebrow. 'I'm not seeing him. You fooling us?'

Allie rolled her eyes. 'No, Jeff, he's on his way here.'

Jack stood up. 'Perfect! He must be here soon then.' Ben got up silently and stood next to the blue masked creep. 'Tell us about the guy. He's our boss because he owns the house, right? Not because we work for him!' Ben wanted to know. Allie nodded. 'He works alone anyway! He's a Creepypasta, just like you guys.'

'What's so special about him?' Jeff growled. Allie seemed excited about having the boss over. She never got excited over anything normal.

The bell rang and Allie hurried to the door in the hall way. Jack and Ben stood up straight like it was a special occasion. 'Show offs', Jeff murmured without moving. 'Here's the owner of our house! Slenderman', Allie introduced as she walked in with the tall, faceless being in a suit. Jeff struggled out of the couch and stood up. 'You didn't tell us that!'

'Didn't tell you what?' she asked dumbfounded.

'You didn't tell us our so-called boss was a fucking giant!' Jeff shouted. Allie blinked and looked up at Slenderman. 'Did I have to mention that?'

'No, that's okay. My name is Slenderman but I prefer you to call me Slender', Slenderman introduced himself. Jeff walked around the being with his knife in his hands. 'Hey, aren't you the creep from the woods?' he wondered.

Slender chuckled. 'Yes, I am, Jeff.'

'How do you know my name?' Jeff snapped. Jack and Ben rolled their eyes. 'As if he wouldn't know who's living in his house', Ben stated. Jeff put his knife into the pocket of his hoodie. 'Who doesn't know Jeff The Killer?', he asked with a shit eating grin. 'To be honest, I've been spying on all of you for a while', Slender responded. Allie sat down on the couch. Jack and Ben took this as a sign to sit down next to her. Jeff flopped down on his spot and pulled Slender along with him, who hesitantly sat down next to the killer. 'So you've been watching us…sleep?' Jeff asked with a smirk. Slender nodded. 'I've seen Eyeless Jack remove organs. I've seen Ben play video games. I've seen Jeff put humans to sleep.'

Ben frowned. 'Now I sound like a softie!'

'You are a softie', Jack noticed.

Jeff leaned back in the couch. 'What else did you see of us?'

'I've seen you carve things into my wall', Slender reported sternly. Jeff stopped smiling, except for his carved smile, and looked away. 'It may be your house but it's MY room.'

'I know. There are 5 bedrooms in this house. Ben and Jack take up two rooms. You take up one. Allie uses one and the last one is mine', Slenderman remarked. Jack looked up. 'So…you're living with us now? Where did you live before?'

'You wanted to know why you never saw me so you'll see me more. I usually don't have a place to sleep', Slender answered. 'New housemate! Think fast', Jeff yelled and sliced his sword through Slender's arm. It didn't even touch him, like Slenderman was a hologram. 'What? How?' Jeff stammered. Slenderman shrugged. 'I have many powers. One of them is to choose when you're able to touch me. You'll be able to touch me, except when you attempt to hurt me', he explained.

'That's no fun!' Jeff complained. Slenderman ignored him, looking at the others. 'If you like, you can go do whatever you want. I'm your housemate now.'

Ben stood up. 'Great! My game's been on pause for a while now!' He left the room. Jack rocked back and forth in his seat. 'Yeaah…I was watching that game', he excused himself before he left the room. Allie and Jeff remained with Slenderman. 'Tell me more about your "special powers", Slendy', Jeff grinned. Slender would roll his eyes if he had any. 'Do not call me Slendy. I can teleport and tell you things inside YOUR head.'

'Tell him about the tentacles!' Allie insisted. Slender frowned. 'I just have tentacles on my back…'

'To do WHAT?', Jeff asked.

Slender shrugged. 'They're awfully helpful. I could capture you while reading the newspaper.'

'You can't read; you don't have eyes!' Jeff sneered. Slenderman raised an eye-ridge. Oh… he had hollow spots where his eyes were supposed to be.

'You don't know me so I'd keep quiet about what I can or can't', Slenderman warned.

Jeff shrugged. 'Whatever. I'm bored now. See you around, Slendy.'

'Things are gonna be interesting with you around, Slender', Allie laughed before walking off.

Slenderman just realized he made the biggest mistake of his entire life…


End file.
